User talk:Scarecroe
Your call I don't know what to do with this problem, so I'm passing it to you. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:00, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :I also have a similar problem on another page. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:02, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::I'm on it. -- Scott, Scarecroe 13:34, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Poker That's awesome. You still don't answer your phone, though. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:16, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :Did you call again tonight? I don't think you made an appointment. -- Scott, Scarecroe 02:24, 25 April 2006 (UTC) My complaint You don't answer your phone. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:51, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry, you'll have to fill out this form in order to officially file a complaint. -- Scott, Scarecroe 03:19, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Wait. Which form? Is that the blue one? I only have the blue one. Hang on. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:40, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Composers Hi, Scott! I moved Ludwig van Beethoven in anticipation of Danny, though he may not have noticed yet or may actually give this one a pass, given his insistence on not letting anyone whose work was not actually created for Muppet productions into the main categories (remember the debate which led to Category:Adapted Authors), and Danny had previously stated that people whose recordings were used verbatim on Sam and Friends and elsewhere, like Prima and Freberg, belong only in references Of course, if Ludwig is by his lonesome, it may not matter, so the question is, are you considering pages for other composers? Personally, I think the fact that Russell Crowe has a page as a celebrity sort of undermines the distinction anyway. --Andrew, Aleal 14:20, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :It doesn't matter to me. Beethoven serves as both in The Muppet Show. They make reference to him as a person, and his music is also used for which he was composer. In a case like Robert Louis Stevenson, he neither wrote nor was refered to in any Muppet production. He wrote a story which inspired a Muppet script while Beethoven's music was used directly. -- Scott Scarecroe 15:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::That makes sense. Also, Kid Bean scares me, mostly because he looks older and homelier than in his normal state. Maybe it's all the brown, but he has a donkey-esque look to him. --Andrew, Aleal 15:33, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::Andrew, are you saying that I'm a dick? :::There are actually plenty of composers that could be included -- Rimsky-Korsakov is in All About Music: Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights, which I put up yesterday. There's also lots of them in the various classical albums that are in the categories. So I dig a Composers category. :::And I have mixed feelings about Russell Crowe myself. I actually don't know why he has a page at all. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:53, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::No, I'm not even saying you're a Richard (though I *am* saying that like The Boss, you do sometimes work in mysterious ways, your wonders to behold, which can sometimes be work for a systematic chap like me to understand, but that's because I like clear cut criteria to make it easier to pinpoint exceptions). No insult intended (and as you know, I have no hesitation about asking you when I'm unsure about what methodology is being applied). I just initially assumed the inclusion of composers who didn't compose specifically for Muppet productions exactly the same as the writers issue. And apparently Zanimum created Russell Crowe after the headline about his not being on Sesame Street hit, but that strikes me as more of a general gossip item than a justifiable Muppet connection, especially considering how vague it all is (it's not even clear if Crowe actually *asked* to be on Sesame, just that the Sesame producers said he was a bad role model). Sigourney Weaver actually auditioned for the show in her youth (the CTW archive saved her resume and statement and stuff!), but I don't think she needs a page for that. --Andrew, Aleal 16:14, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Pics from You Tube Scott, how do I make a picture from something on you tube? -- Big V 12:32, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :Hi Shane, YouTube videos are in Flash video, so you can screen capture them. Just hit the PRNT SCRN button on your keyboard and paste it into an imaging program. Voila! -- Scott Scarecroe 13:15, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks Scott! I've upload two picture already from there. But there's a huge problem. I can't shrink the picture to a smaller size. It justs stays the same, large size. -- Big V 13:35, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, as long as they're not enormous, that's not a problem. Remember, we resize all larger images to 300px through coding, and 300px is the preferred size anyway. You just need to remember to use "thumb" with size specifics, which automatically frames the image. "Frame" is for images which are smaller than 300px, and thus is included without size specifications to keep from stretching the image and making it all pixely. Too large, within reason, is better than tiny images which throw off the performer template and so on (like The Swedish Pig). --Andrew, Aleal 13:37, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Misc. Cameos Say, Scott. Since you're adding to the catch-all cameos (nice David Rudman spotting, by the way), and since I don't always trust my own judgement on these things, I wanted your opinion of a possible Don Sahlin sighting. The Jim Henson interview with Judy Harris which always gets tossed around includes a direct statement from Jim that Don is in Time Piece, in a flash shot. I couldn't spot him for ages, but I think this is him: Image:Timepiececomic.jpg. My main hesitation is the angle, the fact that he's younger and cleaner shaven then in most shots, but mainly the lack of his deadpan expression. But then I compared it to this: Image:Donsahlin3.jpg. So now I'm fairly confident, but wanted to run it by you first. --Andrew, Aleal 02:22, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :Oh dear Frog, yes... wow, I'd never have known! Even without comparing the second picture to the screenshot, I was saying yes. Man, first Jerry Juhl, now Don. I love the wiki! -- Scott Scarecroe 02:24, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::Hooray! I thought it was him, but after the Fran Brill thing (which resulted in successfully debunking a long-standing Muppet Central myth), I like verification. --Andrew, Aleal 02:26, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Joe Mathieu's Susan I normally respect Joe Mathieu, but in his cover for Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby, Susan looks less like Loretta Long and more like former Texas governor Anne Richards. That is all. --Andrew, Aleal 20:54, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Grandpa Bean! Elderly Bean Bunny is still adorable. That's all I have to say (and I'd completely forgotten the tree thing; maybe we need a "Plant Impersonators" page). --Andrew, Aleal 22:48, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :I know... I really like that screenshot :) -- Scott Scarecroe 23:03, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives